


Champagne, daddy!

by LiquidMarble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Choking, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, Sugar Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidMarble/pseuds/LiquidMarble
Summary: Yuri has the best sugar daddy. He gets only the nicest, most expensive things from Viktor and even if he misbehaves he can always turn the tables in his favour, can’t he?
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Champagne, daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> To be safe - let’s just assume that Yuri is of at least age of consent and Viktor is 10 or so years older than him. And, since there’s no proper introduction to the story, this is all consented to, so no worries darlings ;) Enjoy!

“Do you like it?”

“I do.” Yuri’s answer was followed by a whistle of the crop in the air and then loud, crackling noise of the leather hitting skin.

“Try again.” Viktor said in a firm voice, ignoring the loud whimper leaving Yuri painted in Chanel’s red lips.

“I do like it, daddy.” Blond responded after a while, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke. He was always like that at the beginning, not exactly willing to drop his sassy attitude at once. Viktor was used to this already though, and he didn’t really mind. Punishing Yuri for his bad manners was part of the fun, honestly. Viktor also really liked breaking blond over and over again every time they meet, thoughtfully enjoying watching as Yuri slowly, but inevitably falls apart from his ministrations.

“Good kitten.” Viktor praised and Yuri made a small moan. Older man circled the kneeling blond and smiled to himself at the sight. Yuri couldn’t see him in his position, his head and chest pushed to the floor with his back beautifully curved and ass pushed high in the air. Only the things Viktor bought him were covering his body, and trust me, nothing was left to imagination, just like his daddy liked it. He was a piece of art, indeed, and Viktor always took his time enjoying the view.

“Now tell me baby, what do you like exactly.” Viktor ordered, rolling sleeves of white Armani dress shirt above his elbows.

“I like the shoes.” Blond responded and another hit of the whip followed his words.

“Yura.” Viktor warned, threatening audible in his tone, as he hit the boy’s ass with a crop one more time.

“Daddy. I like the shoes, daddy.” Yuri corrected himself quickly. Red treads of his brand new, black Louboutin’s heels were quite visible from the place Viktor was standing in. They fitted blond perfectly, nicely contrasting with his porcelain skin.

“What else?”

“I like my new stockings, daddy.” Yuri said this time which earned him pleased hum from Viktor.

“They do suit you nicely, don’t they?” Older man said while his hand brushed along the hem of black Agent Provocateur fishnets finished with French lace garters. Yuri shivered slightly from the touch, denied that simple pleasure from the moment he stepped into Viktor's apartment earlier that day. He was quickly refused this small delight though, as the older man’s fingers withdrew from his thighs.

“Is there anything else, kitten?” Blond didn’t respond immediately and his hesitation was punished with another crack of leather hitting his ass, slowly turning his skin red.

“The necklace daddy.” Yuri said quickly.

“Show me.” Blond followed Viktor’s order, his back teasingly slowly raising to a straight position. Older man allowed himself to smile slightly at the sight, taking in the delicate curves of Yuri’s lithe frame. He took a step closer to the kneeling man and put his fingers under the blond’s chin, tiling the boy head to the back and exposing his neck in the process. The golden Swarovski choker encrusted with tear shaped diamonds fitted Yuri’s neck perfectly, just as Viktor expected when he saw it at the jeweller. It was expensive but the sole sight of blond wearing it was enough of a reward. Not that he didn’t expect his little tiger to thank him properly for the gift, though.

“Beautiful.” Viktor murmured and turned his attention from the necklace to his lover's face. He moved his fingers from Yuri’s chin to blond’s mouth and the boy parted his painted red lips immediately, allowing the older man to do whatever he liked with him. 

_ So much for a sassy attitude, huh? _ Viktor thought looking how willing Yuri already became and then slid his thumb inside blond’s mouth. Without hesitation the boy started sucking and licking around the finger, quietly moaning and closing his eyes in the process. He was wearing dark shadows on his eyelids and Viktor knew that soon enough this makeup would be beautifully smudged all over Yuri's wrecked face. He very much liked the idea of it.

“Shouldn’t you thank me, kitten?” Viktor said parting from the kneeling boy and raising the crop so the tip of it was positioned in front of Yuri’s face. Blond nodded eagerly and leaned over, taking the leather inside his lips and sucking it while looking straight into Viktor’s icy blue eyes. Viktor reached to lose his tie with his other hand, while still watching Yura's shameless actions. He couldn’t miss something like this, could he?

After a second he took the crop and tossed it away, no longer seeing the need to use the toy. Yuri shifted slightly, excitement and lust both visible in his eyes. Viktor moved closer to the blond, taking his belt off in the meantime and moving on to unzip his pants. Yuri moaned loudly knowing where it was going and very, very much liking what his sugar daddy had prepared for him.

“Already so eager for me, are you?”

“Always, daddy. Only for you.” Yuri said, brushing his head on Viktor's still clothed crotch.

“As you should be, kitten.” Older man said, brushing a couple of golden strands from the boy's forehead. Then he finished unzipping his pants as Yuri straightened his head, parting lips and sticking his tongue out in invitation. Viktor chuckled at the sight but his face quickly turned serious again.

“I appreciate your willingness to show gratitude, little tiger, but I want you to voice it first.” Yuri blinked a couple of times before finally processing the request.

“Thank you for all the gifts, daddy. I love all of them.” He said in a sticky sweet voice, again looking straight into Victor expecting eyes.

“Good boy.” Older man praised. 

“Now you can show me your appreciation, kitten.” He added, finally taking his cock out of his pants, now lying low on his hips. And Yuri obliged without a notch of hesitation, eagerly taking first the tip and then half of Viktor’s dick inside his mouth. He purred loudly trying to fit more of the older man's length in, hollowing his cheeks in the process and kneading Viktor’s balls with his hand while at it.

“God, you look so good with your mouth stuffed with my cock. Like you were born to be my fucktoy.” Yuri hummed in response, vibration sending shivers down Viktor’s spine. Then he took more of the older man inside him, ignoring his gag reflex as he swallowed around Viktor’s dick. At some point Yuri managed to become just fucking awesome at cock sucking and Viktor coudn’t be more proud. His pretty boy-toy couldn’t be any more perfect.

“Just like that, baby.” Silver haired man murmured in appreciation, rolling his hips to force more of his length inside blond’s hot mouth. Yuri obliged by taking his daddy as deep as he could, slight bulge showing up in his throat as he took him to the root, swallowing around Viktor’s hard dick. And then he stilled himself, opening his lips as wide as possible and Viktor took the hint, without hesitation starting fucking his boy-toy’s mouth.

“Fuck Yura, you’re such a whore for your daddy, aren’t you?” Viktor keeps talking as he screws Yuri’s mouth, red lipstick smearing across his length. God, he loved the sigh blond made with his eyes already wet with tears, struggling around him. Such a lovely little whore, only for him to use however he likes. 

He could come like that, maybe splutter his semen all over Yuri’s face, white liquid on blond’s eyes and hair. Or he could make him swallow, pumping his lips full of his seed and watching as excess ran down from the corner of blond’s red lips to his chin, maybe even down across the diamond choker. Yuri would look amazing painted with his jizz, after all. It suited him like nothing else did.

But if he’d so, it would end all too soon, and that’s not something we’d like to happen, don’t we? So after a while Viktor stilled himself and slid his dick out of Yuri’s mouth, strings of precum and saliva joining his tip and blond’s tongue. A wicked sparkle appeared in the older man's eyes at the sight and he reached to catch Yuri by his golden locks, pulling him up by hair without care. Blond hissed at sudden pain but didn’t do anything except for forcing himself to stand up and allowing Viktor to do with him as he pleased. After all it was exactly what he loved the most about sex with Viktor – no one could screw him like his daddy.

Viktor forced Yuri closer, leaning over and kissing the blond with passion, tasting his own musky, salty flavour on the younger boy's tongue. He bit it lightly, making his sugar baby moan - he knew that blond liked it rough, so why not provide? Then he moved his hand from Yuri’s hair to the boy's neck, tangling his fingers under the diamond necklace and pulling it slightly. Blond whimpered at sudden tightness – it still wasn’t confined enough to make him choke, but enough to make breathing slightly more challenging. Especially when Viktor's sinful lips were still on his, making Yuri burn with lust.

Blond shifted, moving his body as close to Viktor’s as possible, fabric of older man clothes rough on his skin. In one bold move he threw his arms over Viktor’s shoulders, squeezing tightly around his daddy. Viktor moaned loudly into him, not parting their lips even for a second and then Yuri felt the older man's hands slide over to his hips, caressing his back on the way there, his hands strong on his body. Blond swayed his hips at touch, his dick brushing on Viktor’s pants in the process and he gasped, this small sensation catching him off guard.

“Naught boy. Did I allow you to do that, kitty cat?” Viktor said into his ear after abandoning his lips. There was something vicious in the older man's voice and Yuri already knew he was going to get punished. Maybe he should see this coming, that wasn’t the first time he grinded on Viktor without permission. His heart pounded, fear mixed with excitement washed through his body. He didn’t mean to disobey, he just did what felt good, but now he’ll face the consequences of his recklessness. And oh dear lord, knowing Viktor he’ll both hate and love every second of this torment.

“Daddy.” Yuri pleaded, already knowing that it won’t work.

“You know what you did, my precious little thing. You know the rules. No touching as long as I don’t say otherwise, righ?” Viktor responded, his striking blue eyes looking firmly in Yuri’s green ones. Both of them knew Yuri screwed and was going to be treated accordingly.

“But you feel so good daddy.” Blond murmured, pointing his words with a tilted head and pout on his face. Older man sighed lightly and moved his hands from Yuri’s body.

“Daddy, please.” Younger man tried again, tightening his grip over Viktor’s shoulders.

“Let go, Yura. You’re only making your life harder by acting like this.” Yuri swallowed loudly hearing the words leaving his daddy's mouth. Hesitantly he loosened his arms from the older man's body and took a step back, lowering his head.

“I’m sorry, daddy.” He added quietly, not looking into Viktor’s bright, blue eyes. And then he stood, cold air cooling his bare skin, flushed just a moment ago from heat of his daddy’s ministrations. The heels he got from Viktor weren’t exactly comfortable and he felt his whole legs shake, both from the tightness of the shoes and the sting of humiliation growing inside him. He needs to do better if he wants to get somewhere today.

“Get on the bed, little tiger. And then on your back, legs wide spread, just like I taught you.” Older man said in a firm voice and then stood still watching as Yuri followed his order and climbed up at the bed. This wasn’t exactly as he planned today’s encounter to happen but he could still work with it, Viktor thought, looking at the blond’s body beautifly spreaded on the bed. His little boy was presenting himself just like he told him to do, his back arching slightly and his ass lifted a bit, probably in hope that showing off his eagerness will ease upcoming punishment. It was only somewhat working - Viktor always appreciated extra effort after all. Not to the point of letting go, though. Yuri already disobeyed like that before, and he will make sure the boy will finally learn his lesson.

Then Viktor moved to pull a box from under the bed. Yuri couldn’t see what his daddy was doing, but he knows what the case meant, at least vaguely. That was where all the toys and sex accesoriess they used in their plays were stock, both the one he liked and the ones that Viktor used to torment him. He loved the latter the most, almost just as much as he dreaded them.

After something that for the blonde felt almost like eternity, Viktor threw a couple of things onto the bed and slided the box back in its original place. Yuri forced himself to not move and look, somewhat certain that he’s not supposed to do so, even if he wasn’t directly told that. Better safe than sorry, right? He kept looking up at the pristine white ceiling of Viktor’s bedroom when suddenly he felt the older man’s warm fingers trailing a pattern on his stomach. Blond whimpered quietly at sudden touch, his body shivering slightly as Viktor’s hand moved lower, dangerously so, hovering just inches from his already hard dick currently lying on his lower abdomen.

“Oh kitten.” Viktor almost whispered, and that was the only warning Yura got before the older man’s hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing tightly around it. Blonde moaned loudly, feeling a hot, suffocating wave of pleasure rush through his body.

“Don’t even try to move, tiger.” Viktor said calmly, watching as the younger boy struggled when he kept stroking blond’s cute penis. He could almost fit Yuri’s entire length in his hand and so he did now, closing his palm around and slightly digging his thumb into the slit.

“Daddy, please.” Yura keened, verging on the edge of breaking already. Viktor watched with pleasure at the boy's shivering body, at his shaking legs and smiled to himself. That was only the beginning.

“What my pretty kitty is asking for, hmm?” The older man asked, sliding his hand up and down on blond’s length in agonizingly slow pace. He knew that wasn’t enough, but he wasn’t willing Yura to let go. Not yet. The boy still needs to learn his lesson.

“Need to cum daddy, please.” Yuri stuttered, barely holding himself in one place.

“Already baby? But I only just touched you.” Viktor responded with pretended surprise.

“Daddy, I need, just please. Daddy.” The boy begged, tears sliding down his cheeks, painting his skin black from the eyeshadows and mascara. Viktor smiled to himself. What a wonderful toy he had.

“But you know that only good boys get to come. And you were naughty today. You grinded against your daddy without permission after daddy got you so many nice things. It’s not how you’re supposed to act, baby boy.” Silver haired responded, pointing his words with another lazy, loose stroke.

“I'm so sorry daddy, I will never do that again. I’ll be a good boy, a good slut for you daddy. Just please, please let me come.” Yuri said breathing hard between words. Apparently there was no trace of blond’s earlier sassines left and Viktor felt proud. He always did after breaking Yura again. But as much as he liked the current submissive Yuri he knew the boy would tell him anything to get a permission to cum. Lesson still wasn’t learned and Viktor had an actual plan how to make Yuri never forget it.

“No.” Was therefore Viktor’s answer and blond actually sob at the word. Not that older man cared much.

“Daddy please, daddy, da…” The boy started, but he stopped his cries as he felt Viktor’s hand withdraw from his dick. Did he do something wrong again? But then he felt something cold and tight slide on his cock and he didn’t even have to take a look to know what that was. He was screwed. Completely screwed. Viktor just put a cock ring on him and secured it tightly at the base of his penis. That was serious. Unless he uses their safe word and stops the play he won’t get Viktor to get it off him no matter what, at least until silver haired decide the other way. And since he didn’t want to stop anything, Yuri just stopped begging, silently complying to wathewer Viktor had planned. Just like the good toy he was supposed to be.

“No more complaining Yura. You do as I say from on or you don't get to come at all. But if you’ll be a good boy perhaps I’ll reward you later.” Yuri felt some hope rising in his chest. He could be good for his daddy, for sure.

“And now, little tiger, turn around on and get on your hands and knees.” Blond compiled immediately, quickly turning and rising on his four. His limbs were slightly shaking, stockings lighty cutting into his thighs. But Yuri holds himself up nonetheless, arching his back and sticking his ass up, just the way he knows Viktor likes him to do.

“Yeah, just like that little slut. I’ll have so much fun with you today, won’t I?” The older man murmured pleasantly and ran his fingers along the younger boy's spine, taking in the contrast between his large hand and tiny body underneath it. Yuri moaned quietly at his words and Viktor smiled to himself and reached to pick up a bottle of lube he prepared earlier. He’s going to have fun, that’s for sure.

The older man spreaded Yuri’s asscheeks with his one hand, the boy's skin still slightly pink from the earlier spanking. Then, with his other hand, he uncapped the lube and poured a decent amount on blond’s pretty hole. Boy gasped as he was hit with the sudden coldness of the liquid, but he didn’t budge otherway.

“Good kitty. I’m going to work you nicely loose and open for me to play, baby.” Viktor kept talking as he smeared some lubricant on his fingers and inserted the first digit inside Yuri’s hole. Blond whined at the intrusion, but he quickly got hold of himself - after so many times he was already used to the order of things anyway. He kept making small noises as Viktor kept adding fingers - first one more, then another one kept swirling and scissoring and doing all of those amazing things inside him. Blond pushed his head into the pillows scattered around him, his mind fogging from oversensation. His dick was still dripping wet, making mess underneath him. He needed to come, he needed it so badly and Viktor's vicious ministrations weren't making his situation any easier, but he knew he couldn't. Not without Viktors approval, not with the cock ring still tight around him.

“Just like that little tiger, so good for me.” The older man praised, suddenly withdrawing his hands. Yuri whined at the emptiness but it didn’t take long before Viktor pushed something else inside him. The toy was cold and smooth to the touch and shaped bulbous, reminscenting of a snowman. Or at least that was the only comparison to its shape Yuri could think of. He knew what that was and he sighed with pleasure as his muscles clenched around the glass dildo ended with a pink heart at the base. Viktor must’ve felt generous to bring that in - it was one of Yuri's favourites.

“Do you like it kitten? You take it so nice.” Viktor asked kneading blond’s ass as he kept fucking boy’s hole with the toy.

“I do, daddy. So good for me.” Yuri responded, forcing his head up.

“You want to come?” The older man asked, pointing his question with a thrust pointed straight into blond’s prostate. The boy cried out loud before answering, his voice suddenly becoming more shaky.

“Only if you let me, daddy.” Viktor smiled at the answer.

“That’s right baby. You're my pretty little whore and you only get to come when I tell you to do so.” Yuri moaned at the words, pressure in his body almost too much to handle.

“Repeat, Yura.” Viktor ordered quietly. It took a while for blond’s mind to process the request, but Viktor waited patiently, slowly pushing and pulling the dildo in and out of Yuri.

“I only get to come when daddy tells me to do it.” The boy repeated carefully, hoping he didn’t forget anything.

“And you’re what, baby?” Viktor questioned further, his voice calm.

“Daddy’s pretty little whore.” Yuri responded without hesitation.

“Exactly. Mine. You’re mine.” The older man said proudly, making another strong thrust to accentuate his words. Yuri moaned loudly in agreement, not feeling strong enough to actually answer. Not that he knew if he was actually supposed to.

“I’m going to take off the cock ring now, little tiger. But you can’t come. Not yet. Can you do that, baby?” Viktor asked, leaving the dildo settled in Yuri’s ass and moving to wrap his fingers along the boy's dick.

“I can, daddy.” Yuri answered in a weak voice, mustering all what was left of his strength to force himself not to come as Viktor started taking the cock ring off.

“Good boy. I’m so proud of you darling.” The older man praised, tossed the gadget aside and patted Yura’s head comfortingly. Yuri made a small noise but remained still.

“I think you earn a reward baby. I need you to do one more thing for me and then daddy will fuck you hard and good and you get to cum. How does it sound, tiger?” Viktor asked, still messing with Yuri’s hair.

“Anything you want, daddy.” The boy answered weakly. He didn’t know if he wanted it all to stop just now, or not. It always paid off to be patient with Viktor but he needed to come so badly. But he didn’t have much choice in the matter. Price of disobeying wouldn’t be worth the pleasure of the relief. Viktor would make him see hell, if he did something like that.

“See baby, I have this little toy there, that I’m going to put inside you, just right there…” Viktor continued talking, pushing something small and round shaped inside him. Fuck. This damn egg vibrator thing. Viktor was going to torture him, Yuri realise. It wasn’t to end just now. He wasn’t going to let him go just like that. Blond clenched his teeth. Too bad it was going to feel amazing.

“Yes, here we go.” The older man said happily, apparently content with the placement of the toy. Which was right next to Yuri’s prostate.

“I’m going to turn the vibrations on, baby, and I need you to tell me when you feel like coming, because we don’t want you to do so, right? We’re saving your orgasm for later.”

“K’ daddy.” Yuri responded quietly. And then it started. Vibrations were low at first, just a delicate movement inside him, but soon Viktor pressed another button on the remote and Yuri could feel his whole word turn white from the sudden stimulation.

“Daddy, I can’t… I…” Blond cried out, his arms giving up underneath him. Immediately the vibrations ceased and the boy could feel how his pleasure was taken from him yet another time.

“Already baby? But we only get started here.” Viktor complained, his hand groping blond’s ass firmly.

“It simply won’t do, little tiger. Should I put the cock ring back on you? Or maybe bring out the cage?” The older man asked and Yuri shifted in terror.

“No, please no, daddy.” He begged, turning his face on the bed trying to get a glimpse of Viktor's face.

“Does it mean you’ll hold yourself baby?”

“Yes, daddy, please.” Yuri responded quickly, not really thinking how on earth he’s going to do that. When Viktor turned on the toy all he could do was scream out loud and grasp the bedding underneath him to try to ground himself. It was too much, and then it was even more as the toy was set to higher speed, and then another higher one, like the previous one wasn’t more than enough. 

Yuri wasn’t even aware that he was crying until the toy suddenly stopped. He didn’t know if that was a blessing or beginning of another curse. He didn’t really know anything anymore, to be honest.

“Such a good, little slut. You did so well, Yuri, so well.” Viktor's calm voice reached blond from somewhere behind his back. He did? Oh, ‘cause he didn’t come. He did good. He did as he was asked. Did it mean he got to come now? He needed Viktor to say he could, didn’t he?

“Daddy.” He whined, his voice so weak Yuri wasn’t sure if Viktor even heard him.

“I know baby. I’m gonna fuck you now, ok?”

“Please, daddy.” Yuri responded in the same weak voice, but it seemed enough for Viktor. Almost immediately the boy felt the older man’s tip push past against the tight rim at his entrance.

“God, you’re so greedy Yuri, it’s like you sucking me in. Daddy’s slut is so thirsty, isn’t he?” Viktor started talking as he bottomed out, his dick filing boy’s ass to the brim. It felt good, just so right to be stuffed full like this.

“You were made for it, wasn’t you? My personal cocksleeve, warm hole to fuck whenewer I want.” Viktor kept talking as he fucked in and out of Yuri. All the boy was capable of was moan and whine in response, his body past any other form of communication. At least he thought so, until he felt the egg still buried inside him to vibrate again. He knew Viktor didn’t pull it off, he felt it, but oh god, Yuri never imagined Viktor would turn it on now. So he screamed again, his voice nearly as loud at it was not so long ago.

“Yes baby, sing for me.” Viktor murmured into his ear, leaning over his body and closing his right hand around blond’s dick not letting the younger boy come. Yuri shivered underneath the older man’s still clothed body. It felt so good to be underneath him, so small in his embrace, taken care of, without any responsibility of his own. Daddy’s perfect boy-toy. So Yuri cried loud again, and he kept doing so, singing all his lungs out for his daddy pleasure.

“I’m so close baby, so close. When I take my hand away you can come, little tiger. Scream for me.” Viktor said and the blond shook his head in response, his throat already itching from all the noises he made.

Viktor must turn the vibrator to the higher value, but Yuri could no longer tell, his body too overwhelmed to comprehend what was happening. There was the only thing blond was focused on now - the large hand wrapped tightly around his dick. He was dripping wet, bed underneath him probably the unsawagable mess, but all he could think of was Viktor's hand. Soon. He can take more. As much as it’s needed.

“Cum baby, cum for your daddy.” First he feels a lack of Viktor’s grasp, then he hears his words. And like this, Yuri finally came, word becoming pitch black as he did so.

***

“You fucker, who told me you can still fuck me when I passed out?” Yuri grunted, his voice hoarse from all the previous screaming. Viktor rolled his eyes in response.

“I didn’t fuck you when you passed out. I finished at the same point you did, so technically the only thing I did when you passed out was slide out of you, ok?” The older man said, tucking loose strands of the boy's golden hair behind his ear.

“I want Gucci slides for that.” Blond responded grumpily.

“Slides?” Viktor raised his eyebrows but he quickly compressed his surprise seeing Yuri’s angry eyes on him.

“Gucci slides it then. Just point me which one, tiger.”

“And champagne. Now. I want that Dom Perignion shit you store for special occasions.” Yuri added quickly and Viktor sighed.

“Dom Perignon then. Give me a second, darling.” Blonde watched as the older man left the bathroom to proceed with his request and then he smiled to himself, pulling down in the bathtub so only his head was above water.

Yuri has wrapped his sugar daddy around his pinky finger, and god, it just couldn’t get any better, could it?


End file.
